Saying Goodbye
by Suffering Angel
Summary: peacful years have gone by, and now one of the old heroes of mana must say goodbye. Carlie/???, read to find out!


Seiken Densetsu 3 isn't mine. Hey, I needed a change :P

A/N: There. Angela got her well earned break, especially after what happened in Touches of Evil.

Duran: what shamless self promotion

Carlie: you need a spanking.

ChibiRaye-chan: hey, my fics, my right :P go back to the game!

Duran: but it's boring!

Carlie: yeah! 10 times aren't enough to you, are they?

ChibiRaye-chan: no! :P bwahahahaha!

Saying goodbye

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the Temple of Light. The moonlight that shined through the large windows showed of somewhat childish shoes, carrying their owner to her destiny somewhat lazily. Truth was, the young woman didn't want to reach her destiny.

Being a half elf sure showed on Carlie of Wendel, as 60 years after her adventures, she merely looked like a 20 year old. Her long blond hair was still curled in locks, and she still kept her pink hat, keeping it in as good a condition as she herself was. Her long Bishop robes were neat and tidy, showing nothing of her younger self. The one with the flail. The one with the bad grammar. The one with friends…

"Carlie, there you are!"

Mick said with a smile. Carlie returned a tired smile at her old friend's grandson. He grew to be so much like his grandfather, she kept thinking. In both looks and way of acting. Both were dear friends. The middle Mick, however, was somewhat of a trouble maker. Not a close friend, but a comic relief non the less.

"Hey, Mickey. What's up?"

Mick's face twisted with a frown as tired as Carlie's smile.

"He's not doing well, Carlie. I don't know how much longer he'll be with us."

Carlie started fiddling with her thumbs and looking at the floor.

"You should visit him. He's been waiting."

Her hand touched the handle, and for a moment it began to turn, but then Carlie took her hand back so fast, as though the handle was on fire.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't, just can't, I tell ya!"

Mick sighed and shyly embraced Carlie. He had thought about what to tell her, and now prayed that his voice won't betray him.

"Carlie, I know that this is hard for you. I mean, you're a half elf, meant to live longer than us. I know you're still mourning that beastman friend of yours…"

"Kevin…"  
"What?"

"He has a name!"

Carlie pushed him away and looked at him with anger part the tears.

"He's not 'that beastman'. His name is Kevin, Mick, and you better remember that!"

It has been less than a month since Carlie had visited the Moonlight Forest. The beastmen, who were used to see the Bishop, greeted her with mournful smiles. She had smiled back, her sadness far greater than anyone could imagine. For she was not burying just a friend, and a sometime lover. Kevin, being a beastman, had lived longer than the other heroes of mana. Burying him, Carlie was burying a part of her life. The part she held dearest. Her childhood. And with it, her friends. She had placed two roses. One, next to Kevin's grave. The other next to Karl's. It was Kevin's wish. To be buried next to a friend. And who fitted the demand better than the wolf? Certainly not Carlie, who'd still be alive for long afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She dried her tears with her sleeve.

"'s ok, Mick. Not like u meant it that way."

The door frightened Carlie, to be totally honest. It meant what she had feared since forever, and had to do too many times. First, her grandfather. Luckily, he was alive to marry her. Those were beautiful 50 or so years. And then, she began burying her friends. And now…

"You can go, Mick."

"You know I won't."

She nodded gratefully and placed her hand on the handle again. This time, it was almost too cold. Carlie swallowed her fears, and walked inside.

The old man opened his eyes and a smile spread across his lips.

"Carlie… My Carlie…"

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

She said, his name too painful for her lips. He lifted his hand as much as he could and she held it gently yet firmly.

"I've been better."

She had waited for him to stop coughing and tried to banish the frown. He was her husband. She had to smile at his time of need. And what can be a greater time of need than a man's deathbed?

"But as long as you're here, I've had much worse."

She blushed. Even after all those years, he made her blush. She felt the tears returning.

"Don't cry, Carlie. I'm not leaving you. And no matter how long, I shall be waiting for you."

He said with a tired smile. She had to smile back, to show him just how much she cared. What he meant to her. And that's all the old priest could ask for.

"Take care of our children."

She nodded silently.

"And remember me. Remember us."

Carlie bit her lip.

"I don't want to."

"Carlie…"

"I don't want to _remember_ you! I remember too many people already! I want you to be here with me!"

He coughed again and looked more tired than she has ever seen him. His white hair seemed to fade as she cried more. This was it. Their final goodbye.

"Carlie… I'll be here. And I'll be waiting for you. For the day the Goddess will let us be together again. I love you, Carlie."

"I… I love you too."

She was able to choke past the tears.

"Farewell, my love."

"Goodbye, Heath. Carlie's favorite Heath."

With a serene smile, Heath closed his eyes and let out his final breath. Carlie closed her eyes and the tears flew out of them.

'Goddess, keep him for me. Keep them all. I promise, I will see them someday.'

With the rising sun, Carlie left the room, a serene expression on her delicate face. She will not fail them. They have said goodbye. They shall say Hello once again.

A/N: well? R&R! what are you waiting for?!


End file.
